After the Revolution
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Takes place after Evey's false imprisonment and she leaves V. It basically follows the movie in terms of what happens except I have V live at the end of the confrontation. It looks from Evey's and V's POV and then goes together. V/Evey Pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie V for Vendetta. I've just became a huge fan of it^^

After the Revolution

_Evey_

It had only been a couple of weeks since I left V's home to try and live some sort of normal life. I know that we didn't leave on the best of terms after what he did to me, but I couldn't help but really be happy at the new me. Walking these streets now is so much different from back then. When I told V what happened to my parents, I was truly afraid of what the world would turn out to be.

Maybe I shouldn't have tricked him so that I could escape him. If I hadn't, Gordon would still be alive. It is now two days before V's revolution and all I can do is sit hear in my apartment and watch The Count of Monte Crisco. When I watch it I can't stop thinking about V. He has kept himself busy with all of the riots that are beginning to break out in the streets. It looks like his plan is really working.

I keep thinking about the request that he asked of me before I had gone. Why was he so insistent on seeing me before his revolution? I run my hand through my shaved head to try and get my thoughts together. This man, this vigilante, has done so much for me that I don't think I could ever repay him. Then again, he trapped me underground and tricked me into believing that I really was in danger of dying. What's going on with me?

From the first time I saw him, he was someone strange. In that dark alley, he spouted off more v words then a dictionary yet when I told him my name, he seemed quite fascinated. It was a strange feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I found myself in his home after I maced that cop. The fact that he thought of the better good for me actually surprised me since he barely knew me. I watch the clock as it ticks on to midnight and I can hear the large clock in the distance. Tomorrow things will be different. Tonight though, I think I will pay V a visit.

_V_

The days just seem to fly by as I continue my vendetta towards the chancellor. It is almost done. After 20 years, my mission is almost complete. I should have feelings of fulfillment, but all I can feel is a pang of loneliness. As I look at the shattered glass on the floor, it kept reminding me of what I had done to Evey. Why did I put her through all of that? I shouldn't have lied to her.

There had to have been another way for me to help her get over her fear. When I brought her back here after they found her, I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with it. As I stared into her fearful eyes, I really didn't want to do this to her but I wanted to help her. It broke my heart each time I tortured her for this façade and she never gave in. When she accepted death, my heart swelled with joy as she was finally free. I knew that she would be leaving me again once she had settled down from what happened. I looked to my jukebox for some sort of distraction while she got ready.

After I showed her the truth behind the letter, she finally understood why I did what I did. I was quite surprised when she had wanted to thank me for what I had done. When she came closer, I didn't understand what she was doing. Once she did thank me, she turned to leave and I knew I wanted to ask her to come back before the fifth of November. She had agree and then she was gone. I went over to one of the many mirrors that I had and removed my mask. With such rage over what I had done to her, I destroyed the mirror.

Falling into a nearby chair, I couldn't stop sobbing over what happened. If my body could do so, it would be making tears, just like she had in the rain. She reminded me of me when I escaped that ghastly facility. I must now continue with the plan as the day that I have been waiting for 20 years is close. At night while I hid in the sanctum, I could hear the noises from above. The chaos that is beginning to grow is affecting everyone. I hear many sirens and I wonder if Evey is really alright. All I can do now is just sit in this lonely bedroom and wait for the day to meet my maker.

_Evey_

I easily found my way to the Shadow Gallery after the curfew. I ran into little resistance since the incident with the masks has caused riots to break out everywhere. As I open the door, I feel almost at home. I smile as I walk around looking for V. Figuring that he was out doing more to prepare for tonight, I find my way to his jukebox. I look through the 872 songs and find the one song that I really missed. As the music begins to fill the room, I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until I felt it.

_V_

Another performance is at hand. Soon all of parliament will be gone and I will have exacted my revenge. From my home, I can feel the shaking from above ground. Everything is in chaos and like a domino effect; it is all going to come together in the end. For right now at least, my attention is elsewhere. I sit here in the darkness looking upon the made bed continuing to hope that Evey is alright. Then something catches my ears and I leave the room to inspect it. As I get closer I recognize what it is right away as a song from my jukebox. Heading in that direction, I saw her.

_Together_

Evey just stood in front of the jukebox, absorbing the song that she missed since she left. Without even turning around, she felt another presence in the room. "I missed this song." She said, not looking at him just yet. V himself couldn't find the words to express how he felt to see her there. "I didn't think you'd come." She turned around to looked at him. "I said I would." V took a small step forward. "You look well."

Evey looked down, a bit surprised that he had noticed. "Thank you." He took another step. "May I inquire as to how you've avoided detection?" Evey gave him a small smile. "A fake ID works better then a Guy Fawkes mask." V then quickly said "I must confess everytime I heard a siren I worried about you." Evey went on to talk about her trip to the market. At the end of her tale, her voice seemed to harbor a bit of anger still at what V had done to her but he tried to do his best to shrug it off.

"I have a gift for you Evey, but before I give it to you I'd like to ask you something. Would you…dance with me?" Evey couldn't hide the shock that showed on her face. "Now, on the eve of your revolution?" V wanted to assure her that they had time. "A revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having." Evey just smiled. "I'd love to." On the inside, V was smiling as well.

After twenty years he will finally have the opportunity to do something he had always wanted to do. Reaching across to the jukebox, he picked a song and then extended his hand to Evey. She took his gloved hand and he led them to the middle of the Shadow Gallery, dimming the lights. Evey's heart was beating faster then she could ever remember.

It made no sense to her at all why did it do this only for him. "I'm a little nervous." She figured she might as well speak up. This was probably going to be the last bit of serenity they would have before the fifth. "Have you changed you mind?" He began to loosen his grip. "No V, it's just that I haven't done this since my prom and I'm wondering if I can still remember how to do this," she chuckled.

They got closer to each other then began to sway with the music. It was only a matter of time before they would have to be off on their separate ways for this revolution. Knowing that time was of the essence, V ended their dance and brought Evey to the underground that was supposedly blocked off. He then showed her his gift of the train, along with all of his belongings for her to do with as she pleases.

From this point, things would be different. The world that they knew wouldn't exist anymore and a new one would begin. Evey was surprised to have been given the opportunity that V was going to do. As he walked away from her, she couldn't help but ask where he was going. The talk of meeting his maker scared Evey as this could have been the last time she would see him and she didn't want him to go.

She was so sorry for what she had called him and wanted to let him know that as well. She had hoped that the kiss would convince him that the things that she said were not true. When Evey's lips made contact with the mask, she could swear that she felt his quickened breathing from the other side. When they broke apart, V lowered his head and looked at Evey, actually reconsidering his choice. In the end, he knew he had to do this, even if he wouldn't return to her. "I can't," was the only thing he said before jumping down from the platform and heading into the tunnel with Evey watching until she could no longer hear his steps.

_Evey_

I have never been more terrified in my whole life. As I watch V walked down the tunnel, I couldn't help but cry. I understand why he is doing this, but in a way I still find it very selfish of him. Like the other night when I mention how I felt sorry for the girl in the movie because the guy cared more about revenge then her. It seemed to fit this current situation with the both of us. I walk down the length of the train and sit on the single bench that is in front of the open door. Thoughts are racing through my head at what V said before he left. Not only did he leave me the opportunity of a lifetime, but he also left me all of his things, almost as if he wasn't going to come back. I hope that is just my imagination.

_V_

Walking through the tunnels darkness, I continue on towards my meeting with Credo. I know that he will keep his end of the bargain if he knows what's good for him and it will serve me a purpose as well in the end. They are all responsible for creating me and I promised to make them all pay. The only one that seemed to have a bit of remorse over what happened was the good doctor. I allowed her a painless death and the chance to apologize which she did with sincerity. The others though, the reverend, the commander, the high chancellor and Creedy all act as if they are doing a favor for this city and they need to see otherwise. My thoughts soon turn back to Evey who only mear seconds ago showed how much she really cared about me and I just left her there for the sake of my revenge. I secretly hope that I get out of this confrontation alive so that I can see her again.

After the meeting

_V_

My hands wrap tightly around Creedy's neck as he continued to look at me in disbelief after everything I had just done to his men. Without another word, I snap his neck and he become still. Letting his body drop to the ground, I access my injures. Removal of the metal plate beneath my jacket offered a surprise. Almost all of the bullets had hit the plate. I only had a couple of flesh wounds that were not that serious. I couldn't believe it. I came here expecting to die and it seems fate has dealt me a different hand. Maybe it's for the better because now everything is almost at an end and it is almost midnight. I must get back to her.

_Evey_

I still sit hear, twiddling my fingers in nervousness. I continue to stare at the train ahead of me as I wait for the gong of midnight to come. My thoughts immediately go back to V and whether or not he has accomplished his mission. If he has, he might never come back. I try to put that thought on the back of my head and hope for the better. In my heart, I want him to be alright because I want us to welcome the revolution together.

_Together_

The echoing sound of footsteps was apprantly as Evey sat on the bench, waiting for midnight to come. As she looked up, her heart fluttered as V came out of the darkness of the tunnel no worse for wear. Evey couldn't help herself as she jumped off the bench and ran to him. Without a greeting, she jumped into his arms, tears beginning to form in his eyes. She looked up to him and smiled. "Are you alright?" V nodded. "The only thing is a couple of small grazes but I will be alright. My vendetta against the people who created me is over."

At that mention, V felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. "I'm so happy. Now there is one more thing for us to do." She took him by the hand and led him to the open door of the train. Stepping inside, they could just make out the sounds of the huge clock. It was midnight, the revolution has begun. Putting her hand on the lever, V put his hand on top of hers. Together, they pressed it down to arm the train then stepped off. They each watched as the train slowly rode the tracks to parliament and the new day. Evey and V looked at each other, knowing what was coming.

They headed back to the shadow gallery then to the elevator to go to the roof. It was just like that night one year ago when Evey was up here with him. Back then, she didn't think anything of it, but tonight was going to be the most important night in everyone's lives. They stood together as the night was once again filled music. This time, down below, there were hundreds of masks that looked towards the building that would soon be no more.

As the song hit the crescendo, the fireworks took place. The building was set ablaze from one end to the other, almost as if it was imploding as the glass shatter. The fireworks shot into the air as the citizens removed their mask to gaze upon the night sky. The revolution that they had all waited for was hear as the final symbol for their government went down in flames. V and Evey had their viewing spot and enjoyed the light show. It was a crisp night and V notice Evey shiver. Removing his cape, he wrapped it around her.

When he did though, she felt of bit of moisture. Putting her hand to it, Evey noticed that her hand had a red spot on it. "V you're bleeding." He looked to his shoulder. "Yes, I guess I am. I knew that I got a bit injured back there but I should be just fine." Evey shook her head. "No way, let's go inside and get that cleaned up. I'm sure that you are exhausted anyway." She smiled at him as he nodded and allowed her to go inside first. He went over to the couch while Evey went to go look for some things to clean him up. "Where do you keep the stuff anyway V?" He pointed towards the bathroom and she went looking. V took off his hat and put it on the table next to him. He let out a huge breath as he began to relax.

He was glad to be home and most of all that everything was all over. "I'm back." Evey announced as she sat next to him, first aid kit in hand. She put it on the table and sat back on the couch as well, enjoying the moment. "It's nice to have the freedom to do what we want now" she said as she rested her head. V felt a little awkward doing this but he removed his gloves and put them on the table. He looked at his disfigured hands that were mangled from the fire all of those years ago. Evey had seen them once before and he really didn't want to get into details about it.

He suddenly realized that Evey was calling his name. "Yes?" "I was just wondering if you were alright. You were staring at your hands for quite some time." He looked down along with her. "Just thinking about the past once again." He could feel her hands touch his. It wasn't through the gloves, it was his actual skin. His nerves had managed to heal over the years so he could feel things again. "Worry about the future okay."

They just sat there content with each other's company until Evey spoke up again. "I didn't want you to die." V nodded his head. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it back to you." He brought up his exposed hands to slowly caress her face. He had done so many times before, but now he could really touch her without her being afraid. "Evey, close your eyes." "What for V?" He put a hand to his mask. "I'm going to take off my mask, but I don't think I want you to see just yet, okay." Evey nodded then closed her eyes. V's hands went from her face to the mask, lifting it up.

V's eyesight blurred a little bit from being in the mask for so long then became fixed on Evey. He soon remembered the kiss from earlier and thought that he should return the favor. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers. Evey opened her eyes at the contact on her lips to find herself staring at V's true face. She wasn't afraid or disgusted. She had come to know the man behind the mask so nothing else matter. The kiss itself was better if that was possible then the other because it wasn't a sort of goodbye kiss.

There would definitely be more to come. When they broke apart, V was about to put the mask back on when Evey stopped him. "You don't need to wear that anymore. I don't care about what they did to you. I will be with you no matter what." V took off the mask completely and put it on the table beside his gloves. "I will be with you as well Evey and I will protect you." She smiled to him that beautiful smile that he had come to love then got the first aid kit from the table. As she bandaged him up, they both knew that this was only the beginning of a new life together in a new world.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story full of fluff. I had just seen the movie last weekend and felt the urge to write something that changed the ending lol. Plz read and review so that I can know how I did^_^


End file.
